


The First Night

by IAmSoSadICantCry



Series: Great Scott! [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 12, Unreliable Narrator, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSoSadICantCry/pseuds/IAmSoSadICantCry
Summary: Scott's first night sleep in a long time, and he watches some stars.
Series: Great Scott! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the first, because I was so excited to write. If I make more, they will take a little longer.
> 
> Also Zane will seem out of character slightly, because I tried to write this from Scott's perspective.

Seven was worried at first when she heard there would be two people in one room. If it was the size of a normal bedroom, it would be very cramped.

Luckily, it wasn’t. It was big enough that it wasn't super cramped, even if it was close. Enough room for both of them to have a futon, and a little room for each to have a bag of stuff. If either of them had a bag of any kind.

The tour was quick, and the layout wasn’t confusing. The Ninja’s doors were all labelled, and everything was connected by a few hallways. Seven also decided not to touch anything, she did not want to get shocked by a chicken again.

Dinner was surprisingly nice, as the Ninja were welcoming. Seven got along with Pixal well. Scott and Jay had obviously become good friends, probably ever since they first met in Prime Empire. Seven enjoyed the dinner Zane made, and she just enjoyed everyone’s company.

Scott had decided on taking a quick shower after dinner, since he technically hasn’t had a shower for 14 years.

Seven felt odd ever since she entered the world outside her game. In the game, she could feel and interact but not in the way she does here. It almost felt like waking up from a lucid dream, or seeing colour for the first time. It’s different, but in some ways similar. Seven had borrowed some night clothes from Nya, and those even felt weird. It was like everything here had more texture, less of the sleek and smooth feelings in Prime Empire. 

Seven stared at the ceiling, and heard the door to their room slide open and closed. Seven glanced up, and it took a moment for her to recognize Scott. He was wearing black pajamas, likely borrowed from Cole, that sagged on his smaller body. Without his cap and hood, his auburn hair fluffing out in many different directions. He put his clothes on the floor at the foot of his futon, folded.

“You look different without your cap and hood.” Seven commented. Scott looked over, shrugging. “Yeah, that’s why I wear those.” He said, running a hand through his fluffy hair. “I can’t ever tame this hair.”

“You kind of look like Jay, with that fluff.” Seven chuckled, and Scott giggled along too. Seven laid back down.

“So, how do you sleep?” Seven asked, and Scott shrugged in response. “Just relax, and you’ll eventually get tired and your body will fall asleep.”

Seven digested the answer, and tried to make herself more comfortable.

Scott turned out the light. Without the light, Seven only heard the shuffling of Scott getting under the covers on his side of the room. “G’night.” He said quietly.

“Goodnight.” Seven responded.

\----

_Scott weaved between red visors, barely missing most shots. The ones that did hit depleted his health bar that much further, and Scott was running out of healing items._

_He ran through the landscape, a dark forest. The sky was a deep and disturbing purple, the moon shining a pale blue. Scott was running towards that moon. He needed to reach it, but it continued to be out of his reach. He jumped over every obstacle, still out of reach but in sight always._

_He is now running in front of all the red visors, running away as fast as possible. He had to run, fighting would do nothing._

_Scott’s legs tired, suddenly he started to slow down. But he couldn’t stop, the red visors would cube him and then it’s over. He feels so close, but it looks like he’ll never reach it._

_The sky wasn’t purple anymore, it was turning a chilling dark blue. The moon was getting further and further out of his reach, but he still persisted. His legs were giving up, his body sluggish, but he couldn’t stop._

_Scott can’t stop running, or he will die._

_But he was tackled, and pinned down. Scott felt fear wash over him completely, as red visors surrounded him, took aim, and-_

Scott woke up with a yelp. He quickly covered his mouth, and surveyed the area. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and Scott felt confused since he didn’t need to sleep in Prime Empire.

It took a few minutes of calming down before Scott realised; he wasn’t in the game anymore. It felt like a cold splash of water, his dream still playing out in his tired mind. It didn’t make any sense, there was no forested area in Prime Empire, and he would never travel so far away from his base unless it was compromised, but that’s how dreams are.

Scott didn’t feel tired anymore, but didn’t want to sit in the dark room. He grabbed the slippers he was loaned, and quietly exited his room, trying not to make a sound. It wasn’t easy with wooden floors, probably intentional knowing the Ninja likely have many enemies, but years of sneaking out of his foster parents’ house paid off. The layout of the monastery was simple, all hallways lead to the main one that went outside. In only ten minutes, give or take he wasn’t good with time, Scott was outside. 

He sat on the deck, focusing on breathing in the fresh air. Looking up, white stars dotted the dark sky. Like dots of white on black or dark blue paper. The moon was also in the sky, shining a pearlescent white. It was calm, peaceful. Scott felt it calm his nerves, even only slightly.

Then Scott heard steps behind him, much less purposely quiet than his before. If anything, they sounded intentionally made to alter Scott to its presence.

Looking over, he saw the robot Zane. The nindroid was in his white gi, without the armour though. The white fabric glistened from the limited moonlight, and his metal face was highlighted. He looked right at Scott, and Scott couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

Scott scratched his neck, an old nervous habit, turning forwards again and looking down at his feet. “Sorry,” he said quietly but above a whisper, “Did I wake you?”

“No. I wasn’t sleeping.” Zane answered. Scott could hear Zane move forwards with measured, but slow steps. Zane sat next to him, but far enough away that Scott felt slightly more comfortable talking. Scott looked over, “Why?”

“I know the feeling of returning from, another place, after a long time. I thought you may not have good sleep.” Zane answered cooly, looking up at the sky without much interest. “I also wanted to make sure you had assistance in the case of a... troubling dream.”

“You mean night terrors?” Scott said.

Zane looked over, his robotic eyes sending chills down Scott’s spine. “Yes, bluntly. I prefer other descriptors for those dreams.” Scott nodded in understanding. Scott looked away, admiring the sky again, but still felt the gaze on him.

“There is a better place for seeing the night sky, the ledge just outside.” Zane offered. Scott paused. He still felt uneasy around the nindroid, but then again if he didn’t need to sleep then Zane could’ve offed him in his sleep if he wanted to kill Scott. Not to mention, he didn’t do anything bad the whole time Scott knew him. It was just how different he was that made Scott feel uneasy.

“A better view would be nice, instead of straining my neck.” Scott snarked, standing up. Zane followed, walking towards and silently opening the gates. Scott followed close behind.

The view from the ledge was nice, the view of the sky and mountains is incredible. Scott felt himself relax, mesmerized at the sky. Scott never thought about how beautiful the night sky was before, but now it felt like the most beautiful thing he would ever see.

Without his own input, he felt tears well up in his eyes. Not small, cute tears, but big fat tears that rolled down his face. He put his face in his hands, trying to keep his breathing under control as he heaved.

Scott was overwhelmed, his tears multiplying.

A hand, cold as the air around them, rested on his back. Scott felt the person hold him, and the questions ‘Are you okay?’, ‘Is something wrong?’

Scott smiled, looking at Zane in the eyes. “No, I’m okay.” He heaved again, brushing the tears from his eyes. “I just… never realised how pretty the sky was before. I never thought I’d get to see it again.”

Scott cried, letting his tears rush out, but with a smile of joy on his face. It only just now hit him, even though he has been free for hours. Scott really wasn’t in the game. He is here in Ninjago again, free to live his life without the fear of being hunted and killed by red visors. Free of the game that he had been trapped in for many years.

When Scott let all his tears out, he pushed Zane away gently. “I’m fine now, I’m okay.” Scott wiped the tears from his eyes.

Zane looked skeptical, but kept his distance. They just looked at the sky, hearing the sounds of night. Scott admired the nearby hillsides, and the animals dashing around in the darkness. It felt peaceful, quiet.

After some time, Zane spoke up. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you tense around me?”

Scott wasn’t surprised at the question. He wasn’t being very subtle about his uneasiness around Zane and Pixal. He tried to keep his distance and limit conversation the whole afternoon he was here.

Scott sighed. “It’s kind of dumb when you think about it, but.. androids were fiction when I was here. And the whole debate about ‘How to keep an android from destroying all of humanity’, and the movies. The whole Unagami situation could be a contributing factor too. It all just piled up in my head, so I didn’t know if I could trust you.”

Scott sighed, and Zane was silent. “Sorry,” Scott said, “it is pretty stupid when I think about it. It’s like judging all of humanity on the purge movies.”

“Not completely.” Zane said, tone clearly holding back some emotions. “You have never seen a nindroid, or my actions. I am unfamiliar.”

Scott huffed a little. “Tell me what you think.”

“What?” Zane said.

Scott looked over at Zane, right into the cold blue eyes. The moonlight highlighted Zane’s titanium body more now, giving him the look of a moving metal statue.. “You are conscious and think right? Tell me what you think. Don’t hold back.”

Zane looked contemplative, and looked away. It took a moment, but it came out of Zane. “I think your presumption and conclusion are absurd and moronic. You have never seen me before, but you judged me based on movies and a video game program that had no limitations. A program that I have only seen as a little kid, who had complete power in his realm, but only sent those red visors after you, which were easily taken down by a few good attacks. Jumping to the conclusion that I’m dangerous to you is foolish.” Zane explained it in a cold and logical way, with some sass near the end.

Scott admitted to himself, hearing it hurt. He wanted to lash out, to argue with the nindroid. But Scott didn’t. He wanted to hear what Zane thought of him, and he got it. 

Scott just shuddered, the air around them dropping suddenly, and scooted further away from Zane.

“I apologiz-” Zane started.

“Don’t.” Scott interrupted. “I wanted the blunt truth, I got it.”

Scott sneered, pointing a glare directly into Zane. “I don’t need your pity.” Scott spat it like poison on his tongue.

The two sat in the silence. 

The tension slowly faded as the sun rose, both content in their own silence. 

Scott doesn't think he and Zane will get along.


End file.
